Upstairs Room
by Doon Ellis
Summary: Hermione and Draco find out the others feelings


Upstairs Room

The Weasley's were having a party at their house int he summer. All their closest friends were there. It was Harry and his friends' 7th year at Hogwarts, and all of them, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even Draco were there. Harry's disputes with Draco had ceased and they were now considered pretty good friends.

Because Hermione had ofter stayed at the Weasley's for long periods of time, she was considered family and was allowed to wander the house. While everyone else was dancing away to one of the latest hits of the wizarding world, she went upstairs to get her hairbrush, as her hair was sometimes very unmanageable.

Draco, who secretly liked Hermione's, saw her go upstairs. Without being seen, he followed her. Little did he know that Hermione had a crush on him as well.

Now satisfied with her hair, Hermione turned to return to the party when she saw Draco standing in the doorway, staring at her.

"Can we talk?", he asked. Because Harry was her best friend, and he was friends with Draco, she ad gotten to accept his as well.

"Um...I guess. Can we sit down though? My feet are killing me."

They walked over to the bed that Hermione was using for the summer. She kicked her heels off and sighed with relief, then turned to Draco to see what he wanted.

He sat there, just staring at her, not blinking once. Hermione sat there, doing the same, just beginning to understand what was happening. Not looking away, he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Then, he looked away, he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. Then, he leaned in and kissed her lips ever. So tenderly, sending shivers down Hermione's back. He pulled away and smiled at her as he shut and locked the bedroom door and put a silencing charm on the walls. Then he leaned in for another passionate kiss.

"Draco..." Hermione said after she caught her breath, "Do you really think we should do this? What will everyone say if they found out?"

"No one will find out, and I defiantly think we should do this." As he says this, he pushed Hermione onto the bed and got on top of her. He kissed her again and started for her neck, all the while slowly moving his hands under her shirt. He started tracing circles on her stomach as he heard Hermione's breathing start to pick up. He slid his hands under her bra and starting rubbing her breasts, making her moan. He took his hands out and easily slid her shirt off.

"Draco," Hermione said in between kisses, "How far are you gonna go?"

"That, my love, is up to you." He answered.

"Well, in that case, give me all you got, cowboy!" She laughed as she said it.

"Will do." He said as he reached behind her and undid her bra, tossing it on the floor. From her mouth, he moved down her neck and kept going. Hermione's breathing harder now, and Draco teasingly circled her nipples with his tongue. Then his mouth took her nipple the rest of the way causing a gasp of joy and pleasure to escape. She started moving her hands under his shirt and feeling his firm chest. Draco slid off his shirt and made skin to skin contact with their bodies. The heat they produced was amazing, and Draco kissed her again, moving his tongue over Hermione's lips asking for entrance. She opened up to him and they both started to explore each others' mouth.

Caught up in the moment, she almost didn't feel his hands slip under her waistband, unzipping her pants, and starting to lower them. She assisted him, making sure that their lips never parted. He then made quick work of her panties. He began to explore her body. He started at her shoulders and moved over her chest and down to her waist. He started caressing her and was about to slide in his first finger when she stopped him.

"If you finger me," she managed between gasps, "then I get to have my own fun with you."

Taking in the information, he could only imagine what she would do. Without hesitation, he slid a finger in her, only to hear her cry out in shock. Slowly, he added a second finger, hearing something that sounded something like a moan and whimper mixed together. Slowly, he took them out and gently kissed her neck.

Seizing the moment, Hermione took Draco by surprise when she suddenly switched positions. She was now on top. "My turn," she said, giving him goosebumps the way she said it and the mischievous look in her eyes. With his help, she peeled of his pants, joyously realizing he had on no boxers. Her hands slid down his firm chest and abdomen, finally coming to the thing that was hard and erect. Silently congratulating her self, she barely touched him as her fingers slid across his dick. A moan escaped Draco, only egging Hermione on further, she clamped her hand around him this time, slowly moving to its head.

Gently she pushed him back so she had more room, and getting the message, responding, moving to where his head against the wall. He spread his legs out openly to let her gain more access. Both now in a comfortable position, she set to work. She wiped the precum off with her fingers and circled his head with her tongue.

"Please..." Draco sputtered out. He couldn't stand it. He needed her to completely engulf him. Seeing that he was harder then ever, he probably wasn't going to last much longer. She took all of him in her mouth. He went crazy. The feeling was exhilarating. She circled his dick with her tongue before she swallowed him, taking in as much of him as she could.

He started shaking and she knew he was coming. She moved up to his head, stroking his hair as he suddenly cried out and pumped himself out onto her bed. She made soft and soothing noises while she rubbed his chest until he was stable. Draco started frowning and looking disappointed and Hermione realized what was wrong.

"Oh, now come on," she said. "Who said I couldn't get you hard again?" A smile grew on her face, making one emerge on him as well. Once again, they switched placed so that now Draco was on top. They kissed a long hard and passionate kiss. After getting his breath back, Draco started kissing Hermione's neck and collar bone while she gently ran her hands over his limp but now hardening dick.

Both sweating, Draco lowered himself, preparing to enter. He looking at Hermione for permission, and received a nod. Sliding in he heard her gasp, and slowly pushed all the way in, and received a cry from Hermione. Gently, he began to thrust in and out, faster and harder. Hermione called out in joy and followed his rhythm. Draco was fast approaching, and made the last few thrusts before he came again. Crying out as he emptied himself into Hermione.

Both completely exhausted, they fell onto each other, panting. They were kissing, short, sweet kisses when Hermione suddenly remembered something.

"What was it you wanted to tell me earlier?" she asked. Draco laughed when he remembered.

"I was going to tell you how much I was in love with you."

"Do you still love me?" Hermione asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Draco said as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
